


Troubles

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeley Hawes as Karen. </p><p>Erica's sister comes home and causes trouble. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles

“Hello Alison…”  
“Karen…”  
“Alison.”  
“Erica.”  
The greetings pass well enough but there is trouble brewing, both Erica and Alison can sense it and when Karen speaks up again it is clear how.  
“How is George…. Still sleeping around?”  
“Dead. Actually.”  
“Karen!”  
“Oh, I wondered why he wasn’t here… flaunting you…. His other woman.”  
“Karen, that’s enough.”  
“No Erica, she stole him… she deserves…”  
“Enough. Karen. Stop.”  
“The whole village ought to know…”  
“One more word Karen…. One more word.”  
“Does Will know?”

“Will is dead Karen, as you well know.”

“Shame. He’d have loved George, two cheaters…”

The silence after the slap falls instantly, Alison wide-eyed and clearly nervous but still unable to leave. Karen stares at her sister, then flees. Erica’s jaw tenses and she sighs. 

“I’m sorry Alison…”

“She always was trouble.”

“Sisters always are.”

“Shouldn’t you go after her?”

“Probably…. Listen, I’ll try to stop her telling everyone.”

“You don’t have to…”

“No. She doesn’t deserve the right to stir trouble. She left. We have to live here.”

“Thank you.”

Erica smiles, gripping Alison’s hand in her own. 

“We need to stick together Alison.”

She had, eventually, followed her sister, sighing at the sight of her talking to Steph and Miriam. Miriam appeared amused and Steph had spoken softly as Erica approached. 

“Your sister seems to have come up with some rumour from years ago…”

“Karen. Really…”

“But it’s true.”

“It most decidedly is not.”

Miriam had smiled, heading away with Steph, clearly making their way toward the farm. 

“Are you ever going to stop making trouble?”

“No…”

“Then you should leave. I’d be better alone.”


End file.
